Important Wish
by Jho
Summary: Naruto refuses a chance to have ramen with Sakura! What's going on?


Disclaimer: Naruto's characters belong to Kishimoto-san. Please don't sue me. Please.

Important Wish

Haruno Sakura knows that something is wrong. Her ears must be playing a trick on her. The kunoichi looks up with disbelief at the blond's back.

"Naruto, I said let's get some ramen."

Without turning to look at his teammate Naruto softly responds, "And I said no thanks Sakura-chan, I don't want ramen right now."

Naruto sighs as he gazes at the small river beneath the bridge railing he was sitting on. Tonight was a beautiful night. He takes a look up at the clear sky and sees all the beautiful stars unhindered by any clouds. Someone could offer him to eat ramen a thousand times and he would definitely accept each of those times without hesitating. That's why Sakura could not understand his current refusal. _This is Naruto. Sakura + Ramen equals delicious combo deluxe. What's wrong with this baka?!_

Worry lines creases the pretty kunoichi's forehead as she peeks to get a glimpse of her teammate's face. Sakura sees his sad expression and tired eyes. Concerned, she says, "Naruto, what's wrong? Tell me what's going on."

Naruto sighs again as he turns to look at Sakura's pretty green eyes. _Sakura-chan…If you were in danger I would do anything to save you. Even if it meant that I would die. But this last mission…_

Closing his eyes, the young blonde whispers, "Sakura-chan, I'm scared."

Sakura draws closer to Naruto as she climbs up and sits beside him on the railing. Offering him a smile of support she says, "Baka, what are you scared of?

Naruto folds his hands together on his lap and seems to withdraw to himself. After a few moments of silence Sakura probes, "Naruto?" The blonde ninja responds in a soft voice, "I'm afraid of very few things. But one of them is that I'll let you down."

Finally understanding what was on the blonde's mind, Sakura snorts as she looks up at the night sky. "Stop being silly baka. We both survived. It's going to be o-."

Interrupting the kunoichi and making a fist Naruto yells, "It's not going to be okay! Stop being so calm about it…you almost died Sakura-chan!"

**- Flashback -**

"RASENGAN!"

"Chidori."

With their respective "battle cry", a heated Naruto and disinterested Sasuke move towards each other in a blur. Both of their attacks impact against the other, forming a maelstrom of intense power. Naruto squints with his eyes trying to focus more power into the technique until both he and Sasuke are blown back by the power.

"Tsk Tsk Naruto-kun, will you never learn to mind your surroundings?" taunts the rogue Sannin, Orochimaru.

The blonde ninja takes a glance at Orochimaru when his eyes widen.

_Sakura-chan, NO!_

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A hundred Naruto clones suddenly pop into existence and spur into action. One of them goes and zeroes in on where Sakura seems to be falling and saves her from a fatal impact. The other clones have a look of pure rage as they focus on the two powerful ninjas before them.

Orochimaru grins wickedly and licks his lips, "Hoho, shadow clones Naruto-kun? Are you an idiot?"

The snake Sannin gives a hand sign and Sasuke moves to immediately dispatch all the clones.

The real Naruto powers up and red chakra starts to encompass his body. All the blonde's injuries heal instantly and his appearance becomes more fox-like with his whispers darkening and canines enlarging. Naruto growls, "Orochimaru!"

Kabuto makes an abrupt appearance next to the snake Sannin. "Orochimaru-Sama, Konoha's reinforcements are on the way."

Frowning, Orochimaru says, "Then let us return to base for now."

"You're not going anywhere you bastard!" yells an enraged Naruto.

"Tsk Tsk, what about your pink-haired friend there?"

Naruto hesitates for a moment and takes a concerned glance at Sakura. He looks back and notices the Sound ninjas making their exit. Sky-blue eyes glare at Sharingan eyes. Orochimaru looking on amused says, "Later Naruto-kun," as the snake Sannin and his subordinates all vanish.

**- End Flashback -**

Sakura is taken aback by the blonde's sudden outburst. At a loss for words she stays quiet as Naruto continues to vent.

"It was s-so close Sakura-chan. I thought for a m-moment that I lost you. I wasn't strong enough. I failed a-again to keep my promise to you." The young blonde hiccups as his tears stream down his face and onto the river below them.

The kunoichi moves her hand and lays it on top of Naruto's fist. Feeling her warmth, Naruto blushes at the contact and softens his fist. Sakura smiles at her teammate's reaction. She calms herself and smiles inwardly feeling kind of playful.

"Naruto, do you still love me?" Sakura asks shyly.

"Sa-Sakura-chan! Why are you asking that all of a sudden?" Naruto's blush only intensifies at the mention of the "L" word associated with Sakura.

_Hehe…he's so cute when he's flustered._

"You know Naruto; there are two wishes that I want most in this world. One of them is to save Sasuke so we can return to being Team 7." At the mention of Sasuke's name, Naruto remembers the reason he was depressed in the first place and feels a stab of pain in his heart.

Noticing her teammate's falling mood, Sakura quickly asks, "And do you have any idea what my second most important wish is?"

At the mention of her second wish, Naruto scrunches his eyebrows in thought. _Second most important wish? Hmm…_

The blonde ninja is so focused on his thoughts that he doesn't notice the mischievous glint that Sakura is showing in her eyes as the young kunoichi leans in to give a small kiss on Naruto's cheek.

"Eh?"

Steam seems to be blowing off of Naruto's ears as all rational thought crumbles.

Sakura enjoys catching Naruto off-guard and takes a few seconds to watch his various reactions from surprise to joy to suspicion.

After a moment, Naruto makes a hand seal and shouts out, "Kai!"

A tic forming above her right eye Sakura smacks Naruto on the head. "It's not an illusion baka!"

Composing herself and smiling gently, Sakura says, "My second most important wish is to see you happy Naruto."

Rubbing his head and staring back in wonder at his teammate Naruto simply says, "Me?"

"Yes, you baka," Sakura softly murmurs.

After a moment, Naruto whispers, "Why?"

_At Naruto's last question many scenes flash before Sakura's mind. The first time that Naruto impresses her in the battle with Zabusa. The way that he encouraged her in the kunoichi's fight with Ino. The time that Sasuke revealed it was really Naruto who saved her life from Gaara. And all the times that Naruto would come to her aid, all the times he would brighten her day, all the times he made a fool of himself to make her feel better. And she remembers one scene before she confesses her heart to Sasuke. With his back turned, Sasuke says, "From here on out…we all begin new paths."_

_But there is one scene that she will remember above all the others._

_Crying her heart out, Sakura says, "Naruto! I beg you! Please…bring Sasuke back."_

_Realizing for the first time that Naruto understands her heart, she cries harder as Naruto gives the nice-guy thumbs up, smiles and says, "Don't worry! I'll bring him back! Promise of a lifetime!"_

"Because…" Sakura hesitates for a brief moment as she tries to form the right words. "On the saddest day of my life you gave me hope even at the cost of giving up your feelings." She gives Naruto a huge smile with the nice-guy thumbs up and says, "On that day I took a vow, that until the day I die, making Uzumaki Naruto happy would be my lifetime goal. Promise of a lifetime!"

Naruto's heart soars at hearing Sakura's promise and his sadness evaporates. He moves off the railing and onto the bridge as he hugs Sakura from behind.

"Thank you Sakura-chan. But I'm still worr-."

"Shh," Sakura replies as she continues looking up into the night sky. "Death is something that all ninjas must face. Even a kunoichi like me has to face danger against the strongest enemies. I'm going to train and grow stronger so I won't worry you so much next time baka."

"Heh, I'm going to train even harder so I can protect you from all dangers then Sakura-chan," declares Naruto proudly.

Sakura smiles sweetly as she looks behind her at Naruto's renewed strength and happy mood and comments, "I know you can do it, Naruto…we'll grow stronger together."

There's a twinkle in Sakura's eye as she climbs down on the bridge to close in on Naruto and gives the blonde a monster hug. "Sa-Sakura-chan, you're crushing me!" gasps Naruto with a playful smile.

**End**

Started 1-24-07

Finished 1-25-07

Author Notes: I've wanted to write a NaruSaku story for a really long time now but I didn't know exactly how to go about it. All I knew in my mind was the opening with Naruto refusing ramen and in deep thought and in one point of the story Sakura asking Naruto if he still loved her. Originally I intended this story to have more angst but I think I ended up with a ton of WAFF which is kind of different but still good.

This is my first Naruto story ever written, tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.


End file.
